Natural Armonía Gropius
by MicaelaPeraltaA
Summary: Touko y N se reencuentran, para descubrir que ninguno de los dos podia olvidarse de lo que habia sucedido dos años atras
1. Chapter 1

Los tonos anaranjados del firmamento y la suave brisa cálida dieron comienzo a la primavera en la región de Teselia. Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando ella llegó a Ciudad Mayolica, lugar de inolvidables recuerdos y reflexiones.  
El reloj marcaba las siete cuando Touko cruzó el límite que cortaba la Ruta 4 y se adentró a la concurrida ciudad. Las luces que se encontraban a los costados de las calles comenzaban a intensificarse a medida que la luz del sol iba apaciguándose. Iba a comenzar a oscurecer y ella aún no tenía planes para pasar la noche.

Aquél olor primaveral traía hermosos recuerdos a la mente de Touko. El metro batalla, el Estadio, el Gimnasio Pokémon, donde ella había conseguido su medalla Voltio hacía ya dos años, el centro Musical Pokémon, y el pequeño Parque de Diversiones anexado a la ciudad, donde se hallaba la magnífica Noria.  
La Noria. ¿Por qué para ella significaba tanto? Tal vez el simple hecho de ver los paisajes de la Región le resultaba hermoso.  
Pero no, había algo más. Un día, hacía ya dos años, ella había hablado con alguien, aunque ella no recordaba con quién. Aquélla persona era la dueña de una parte de su corazón, pues él (o ella) había cambiado completamente su vida. ¿Le daría el tiempo para subir a la Noria una vez más? Quería revivir las sensaciones de aquél día.  
Touko corrió hacia el parque de diversiones, intentando hacer que el tiempo corriera más lentamente y la Noria no cerrara.  
Un conjunto de sentimientos comenzó a formarse en su estómago, pero ella iba a evitarlo, después de haber pasado por tantas situaciones, no se podía permitir ser débil. Ni tampoco dejar que las personas se dieran cuenta de su sensibilidad.  
La vista de la Noria se hacía cada vez más cercana, las formas comenzaban a definirse y el tumulto de gente comenzaba a disiparse.

De pronto, lo notó.  
Una persona estaba parada en la entrada de la Noria, mirando hacia su alrededor. Un joven de cabello largo y verde, vestido de blanco y negro. Aquella persona…¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?  
—To-Touko— susurró él, cuando notó la presencia de la muchacha— Al fin…Al fin te he encontrado—

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron, había recordado quién era él. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿¡Cómo olvidar a aquél que había penetrado en su corazón y había logrado que ella reflexionara sobre el mundo!? ¿¡Cómo olvidar a aquél del cual ella se había llegado a enamorar!? No lo sabía, pero había sucedido.  
Ahora, dos años después, él se encontraba frente a ella de nuevo, en el mismo lugar donde ella había encontrado sus sentimientos. N había regresado, estaba allí, y la estaba buscando.  
¿Pero cómo olvidar a N? Aquél cuyo ideal era liberar a los Pokémon, crear un mundo en el cual ellos lograsen vivir en Armonía, lejos de los humanos. Aquél cuyos enigmas habían penetrado en la mente de Touko, quien no sabía qué pensar sobre él, aunque estaba segura de que en el fondo, él no era una mala persona.  
Y es cierto, aquél joven había sido controlado por su padre, Ghechis, el líder del Equipo Plasma, el cual se dedicaba a robar los Pokémon de la gente, con el fin de "liberarlos". N no era malo, él solo seguía su corazón, aunque se encontrase manipulado por Ghechis. Touko recordaba sus batallas contra él, sus palabras, y la forma en la cual él se dirigía hacia sus Pókemon.

N era una persona muy compleja, aunque libre y soñador. Su ideal de vida natural y pacífica le otorgaba un matiz misterioso, el cual Touko no conocía totalmente.  
Pero la incógnita era simple, ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Por qué la estaba llamando? ¿A qué se refería con sus palabras? La emoción llenó su estómago, pero ella no iba a dejar que él lo notase.  
—¿N?— preguntó ella, intentando contener las lágrimas.—¿Tu qu-qué haces aquí?  
—Buscándote— respondió con una sonrisa—¿Cómo no buscar a la persona que cambió mi ser? Han pasado dos años, lo sé, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Aquélla batalla que perdí contra ti, ¿Sabes todas las cosas que he aprendido tan solo luchando contigo? Ahora entiendo, Touko, que los Pokémon no sufren en las batallas. Ellos son felices, pues cuando están equilibrados con sus entrenadores, y estos presentan una amistad pura y sincera con ellos, estos disfrutan de batallar junto a sus entrenadores. Tal vez esté exagerando cuando hablo sobre mis ideales, o tal vez me deje llevar en mis palabras, pero no importa ya, pues he aprendido de ti tantas cosas, tantas inseguridades han sido aclaradas gracias a ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado hasta ahora? ¿Todo lo que sufrí? ¡Mi padre no entiende, no logra entenderme y tan solo quiere usar a los Pokémon como objetos para el mal! Aunque ya se ha aclarado, todo ha salido bien Touko, las aguas ya se han calmado gracias a una entrenadora que ha aparecido este año. ¿Sabes? Ella me recordaba a ti. Pero nadie puede igualarte, Touko, nadie es como tú. Fuiste la primera en cambiarme, en modificar mi visión, en abrirme los ojos hacia algo que va más allá de mí: El amor de los humanos hacia sus Pókemon. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? No lo sé —hizo una pausa mientras meneaba su cabeza en gesto de negación— Pero…pero lo que sí sé, es que ya no estoy ciego. Ahora lo entiendo todo, y es gracias a ti. — Terminó su frase extendiendo una mano hacia la muchacha— ¿Subes conmigo a la Noria?

Touko bajó la cabeza y asintió suavemente. Ahora había recordado hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
Hacía dos años que ellos no se veían, pero podía recordar como él le hablaba en esos momentos, y como era su pensamiento. Ella sabía bien que no podía fiarse de él tan solo por las palabras que le acababa de decir, pero algo en su interior le decía que la mejor opción era subir con él. Era esa misma sensación que había hecho que ella se subiera con él dos años atrás. Algo le decía que junto a él, todo iba a estar bien.  
La muchacha extendió lentamente su mano para estrecharla con la de N. Él la guió hacia una cabina de la Noria, en la cual ambos se sentaron juntos.  
Algo avergonzada, Touko soltó la suave mano de N, para arrinconarse en un costado de la cabina.  
— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó N, acercándose nuevamente hacia ella. — ¿Hay algo que te molesta?  
—Cuando te conocí—comenzó Touko— me hablaste de tus ideales, de tu supuesto mundo. Estabas a cargo del Equipo Plasma, ¿Cierto? Me hablaste de las batallas, del sufrimiento de los Pókemon. ¿Cómo es que tan repentinamente has cambiado tu pensamiento? Recuerdo que luchamos varias veces. ¿Tu recuerdas ello? Aunque odiabas las batallas Pókemon, igualmente luchaste contra mí, ¿No es esa una forma de contradecirte? ¿No estabas haciendo sufrir a tus Pókemon, como decías? Yo…yo realmente he sentido algo al estar contigo, pero no soy alguien débil, ¿sabes? He ganado la Liga Pókemon, te he derrotado, a ti y a tu Zekrom, y he intentado contra toda inseguridad, creerte. ¿Eres la buena persona que aparentas ser? Quisiera decir que sí, N, pero yo no sé prácticamente nada sobre ti, nunca me lo has dicho. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien como tú, si ni siquiera se tu nombre? No puedo dejarme llevar por ti. ¡Soy una persona fuerte, lo soy! y tú también lo eres, pero sigues otro camino, ¿cierto?—inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar—Tú…tú has logrado hacerme reflexionar, lograste que yo me replanteara algunas cosas sobre mí y sobre los Pókemon, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú eres mi enemigo.  
—Lo sé—dijo N, con un dejo amargo en su voz— Pero yo no soy tu enemigo. Yo he cambiado bastante gracias a ti. Y si quieres saber más sobre mí, te lo diré, pero no aquí.  
— ¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo? ¿A caso quieres volver a verme?—escupió Touko secándose las lágrimas.  
—Sí.

N se levantó bruscamente y abrazó a Touko. Esta se resistió, pero pronto se vio atrapada en ese cálido abrazo.  
Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez logró contenerlas. N la abrazaba con fuerza, y ella logró notar que ahora era él el que estaba llorando sobre ella. Touko pasó un brazo por la espalda de N, acomodándolo en su pecho. ¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Tan repentinamente? La Noria ya estaba terminando su recorrido, pero parecía que a él no le importaba, solamente quería encontrarse en los brazos de Touko.  
—Durante dos años…te busqué—susurró N, mientras calmaba sus lágrimas—Ahora no dejaré que te vuelvas a ir  
—Fuiste tú el que huyó— dijo Touko, aunque no dejó de abrazar al muchacho— Tú te fuiste.  
La Noria se detuvo, estaban de nuevo en tierra firme.

N se separó de Touko y ambos se bajaron de su cabina. Él la miró por unos instantes, pero ella intentó evitar sus ojos. N tomó su mano e intentó guiarla con él, pero ella se soltó y salió corriendo.  
¿Qué había sido todo eso? Esa pregunta estaba ahora en su mente. Sabía que acababa de encontrarse con N, de quien ella estaba enamorada, y al parecer él también de ella. Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿Acaso él no era su enemigo? ¿No se habían enfrentado varias veces? Y ella lo había vencido. Pero…¿Vencerlo qué había significado?

2

La noche ya se había instalado en el firmamento de Ciudad Mayolica, la brisa había calmado y Touko seguía sin un lugar en el cual pasar la noche. Ese día había sido muy largo.

Caminó lentamente por las ya vacías calles de la ciudad. El eco de sus pies resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, aunque aun así, extrañaba la compañía de sus amigos. ¿Qué será ahora de Cheren y de Bianca? ¿A caso la profesora Juniper no había dicho que Cheren era ahora líder de un Gimnasio Pokémon? Ella no podía creer todo lo que se había perdido en esos dos años de búsqueda, pues Touko se había dedicado a completar su Pokédex, viajar a otras regiones y ganar batallas pokémon, pero… ¿Cuánto había dejado de lado por ello? Tan solo había hablado con Cheren y Bianca dos veces desde que su viaje a otras regiones había iniciado, y esto le infringía un profundo dolor en su ser. Pero las cosas no estaban tan mal, tal vez ellos estaban bien sin ella, o tal vez ya la olvidaron…pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Había estado lo suficientemente ocupada como para verse con ellos, y aunque los extrañara, ella debía ser fuerte, resistir, luchar.  
Un ruido se sintió en los alrededores. Seguramente habría sido alguna persona que aún se encontraba rondando en la calle, o un Pókemon salvaje. ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por ello? ¿Acaso no había pasado por situaciones más abrumadoras y lúgubres? Siguió caminando e ignoró que el ruido se hacía cada vez más intenso.  
De pronto, dos personas vestidas de negro salieron de detrás de un edificio. ¿Quiénes eran? En su pecho, se podía ver la particular insignia del Equipo Plasma, ¿Pero N no había dicho que "las aguas ya se han calmado"? ¿A qué se había referido? ¿El Equipo Plasma se había desintegrado? Si eso era así, la situación actual no era muy coherente, pues aquellas personas tenían aquél logotipo inconfundible del Equipo Plasma, al cual ella pensó, nunca volvería a enfrentar.  
—Esta es— afirmó una de las personas— Ésta es la que se encontraba junto al Traidor N.

Touko tomó una Pokébola entre sus manos. Si algún miembro del Equipo Plasma se atrevía a intentar lastimarla, ella contraatacaría.  
Efectivamente, los miembros del Equipo Plasma invocaron a sus Pókemon. Un Seviper y un Zangoose. "¿Solo eso?" Pensó Touko, mientras sonreía triunfalmente.  
— ¡Ve, Serperior!—gritó, mientras lanzaba su pokébola en dirección a sus enemigos.

3

Se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Touko estaba dando todo su potencial, y al parecer los miembros del Equipo Plasma también. Después de una lluvia de ataques de Zangoose, Seviper había rematado con "Cargatóxica" de parte de Seviper.  
Serperior se había debilitado, ¿Cómo era posible? Touko sabía que había entrenado perfectamente a su Serperior desde que la profesora Juniper se lo otorgó cuando era solamente un Sniivy.  
De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Serperior era el único Pokémon que llevaba consigo desde el día anterior. Sus otros Pokémon se encontraban descansando en un Centro Pokémon, pues la idea de Touko no era principalmente seguir luchando, sino recorrer los lugares que habían marcado sus inicios como entrenadora Pokémon. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necia? A veces se sorprendía a ella misma.  
Movió negativamente su cabeza, intentando generar intriga. Tal vez había alguna forma de ahuyentar a los miembros del Equipo Plasma sin necesidad de seguir luchando.  
— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?— dijo uno de ambos miembros, con un tono burlón en la voz. — ¿Te has quedado sin Pókemon, novata?

La rabia comenzó a invadir su ser. Nadie la llamaba novata y vivía para contarlo. Touko comenzó a correr en dirección hacia los miembros del Equipo Plasma, pero Zangoose se interpuso.  
— ¡Liquídala, Zangoose!—ordenó— ¡Usa "Cola Férrea"!  
Touko se quedó paralizada. El ataque que estaba a punto de recibir podía causarle mucho daño, e incluso dejarla inconsciente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Si no hubiese sido tan necia, no se encontraría en estas condiciones.  
Fue entonces cuando una sombra se interpuso entre Zangoose y ella. Algo acababa de salir de entre unos arbustos y ahora estaba sirviéndole de escudo a Touko.  
— ¡Corre!—dijo la sombra— ¡Escapa ahora!


	2. Chapter 2

Pero no lo hizo. Ella no se movió de allí. Touko cerró los ojos y esperó que todo fluyera por su cuenta.  
—Touko, ¡vamos!—reiteró la voz—¡Corre, yo me encargo de ellos!

La muchacha meneó la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia la sombra que había acudido a su protección. Zangoose descargó su ataque en su protector, quien resultó ser N.  
Touko tomó su brazo y lo levantó de un tirón, no era hora de rendirse, si ella se había paralizado fue solo por una reacción instintiva de su mente. Ella era fuerte, debía luchar sea como sea, si ya no tenía Pokémon, lo haría a mano limpia, con su cuerpo.  
Zangoose viró hacia ella, mientras esta se colocaba en una posición defensiva.  
N se colocó frente a ella y volvió a recibir el golpe. Esta vez Touko no lo ayudó, si no que continuó corriendo hacia los miembros del Equipo Plasma, pues debía terminar con esta situación antes de salir más lastimada. Se abalanzó sobre el brazo de uno de sus enemigos, haciendo que este cayera al suelo junto a ella. Era hora de forcejear, ¿cuánto podría resistir, si ellos le ganaban en número? No importaba, no podía rendirse.

Un grito rompió la tensión del ambiente. Zangoose y Seviper habían caído debilitador, ¿Pero quién había logrado eso? Touko liberó al miembro del Equipo Plasma, acto seguido, ambos miembros recogieron sus Pokémon y salieron en huida.  
Touko caminó nuevamente en dirección a N. Allí estaba él, junto a Zoroark. Seguramente había sido ese Pokémon el cual, con un movimiento, había logrado derrotar a Zangoose y Seviper. ¿Pero de dónde había salido?  
— ¿Recuerdas a Zoroark?— preguntó N, acariciando amistosamente la cabeza del pokémon.

Touko asintió. Había recordado que N siempre había sido fielmente acompañado por su Zoroark, el Pokémon Siniestro capaz de usar el movimiento "Ilusion" el cual le permite cambiar de apariencia según le sea necesario. Ella recordaba que había luchado contra él hacía ya dos años, en el intenso momento en el cual unió sus fuerzas con Reshiram para vencer al Equipo Plasma, en el Palacio de N. Todos aquellos eran recuerdos abrumadores, pero a la vez luminosos, pues le habían abierto el camino hacia una nueva vida, hacia una nueva verdad.  
N agradeció a su amigo y lo envió nuevamente a su Pokébola. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Touko, quien se encontraba cabizbaja.  
El muchacho se acercó a ella y la abrazó.  
—Estás herida—dijo—Déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro. Cuidaré de Serperior y de ti.

Touko no respondió. Aún no había ordenado sus sentimientos, pero de todas formas sabía que debía ir con él. Serperior estaba débil, y ella también. Además, ese tiempo podía ser aprovechado para calmar todas las dudas de la muchacha, pues aunque sentía algo hacia N, no sabía mucho de él.  
Se sonrojó cuando N se separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. Ella alejó su rostro y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué todo eso estaba sucediendo? ¿¡Cómo podía permitirse sonrojarse!? Ella era una persona fuerte y decidida, no tenía tiempo para sentir algo parecido al amor. Pero ella ya lo había sentido antes, y ahora esa sensación se reiteraba.  
Touko siguió en silencio a N, el cual la adentraba lentamente en el bosque. Ambos caminaron durante un rato largo, hasta llegar a un claro empinado, en el cual había un pequeño mirador.  
N se sentó en un borde y miró hacia el cielo.  
—Mira el firmamento, ¿cuántas estrellas logras ver? ¿Por qué están allí? Las estrellas del firmamento me recuerdan a los Pokémon: únicas, hermosas, desconocidas…y son tantas, ¿Cuántos tipos de Pokémon existen en este mundo? ¿Existen tantos de ellos en la tierra como estrellas en el cielo? Mi gran incógnita siempre fue saber por qué los Pokémon están aquí, ¿Ellos lo decidieron?...—Negó suavemente con su cabeza— Disculpa, me dejo llevar. Debo curar a Serperior.  
— ¿Quién eres realmente?—preguntó Touko repentinamente.  
—Mi nombre es Natural Armonía Gropius—comenzó— Fui criado por Pokémon, ya que soy huérfano. Durante varios años de mi infancia aprendí a cuidarme solo, conviví con diferentes pokémon, pero siempre estuve rodeado de amor, el amor que sólo los ellos pueden otorgar. Cierto día, un hombre llegó hacia donde yo me ocultaba y me llevó con él. Su nombre era Ghechis, y fue él quien se proclamó como mi padre. Desde ese momento, él me crió, desarrolló mis habilidades y me enseño muchas cosas sobre el mundo al cual yo estaba privado. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue mentira, y eso tú lo sabes bien. Él tan solo me usó, usó mi libertar y abusó de mi inocencia para poder lograr su repugnante objetivo de usar a mis amigos para el mal. Pero he abierto los ojos, ¿sabes? Desde aquél momento en el cual me enfrenté contra ti, cuando escuché las voces de tus pokémon, cuando entendí sus sentimientos y su amor tal fiel hacia ti, entendí. Entendí que estaba equivocado, que no todo era como yo imaginaba, pues mi mente y mis verdades habían sido controladas por Ghechis, ¡pero abrí los ojos!, ¡lo logré!—hizo una pausa para mirar directamente hacia los ojos de Touko— ¡Gracias!, ¡Te he buscado todo este tiempo para darte las gracias!, ¡Gracias por cambiarme!—sonrió— Pero déjame seguir explicándote. Luego de que yo escapé, luego de que tú te hicieras de valor y vencieras a mi padre, el Equipo Plasma prosiguió con sus planes. Pero en ese entonces, empeoraron. Se volvieron más agresivos, y ahora que yo ya no les funcionaba como pantalla, algunos miembros se disolvieron, pero otros siguieron fieles a mi padre, y fueron ellos los que, durante dos años, cumplieron los caprichos de Ghechis. —se levantó y caminó hacia el borde del mirador— Pero cierto día, llegó una entrenadora, una joven promesa. Ella se armó de valor junto a sus amigos para vencer a mi padre y frustrar sus planes. ¡Y lo lograron! Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando supe que todo había terminado. Pero no termina allí, ella vino conmigo, a mi castillo. Le di a Zekrom, yo sé que ella cuida bien de él. ¿Te dije ya que ella me recuerda a ti? Pues déjame repetírtelo: ella me recuerda a ti, pero nadie puede igualarte. Gracias a ti logré ser quien soy ahora. Pero debo dejar de recordártelo, tal vez te abrumo. —Suspiró— Tokuo, déjame decirte lo que siento por ti.

Tokuo se sonrojó, ella entendía los sentimientos de N, y estaba segura que sabía lo que estaba por decir. Asintió tímidamente e intentó contenerse.  
Estaba comportándose demasiado débil, y eso le estaba comenzando a molestar. Pero de todas formas, había algo que le decía que podía ser débil, que en esos instantes no importaba nada más que sus sentimientos.  
—Te admiro— dijo N, mientras le sonreía a la muchacha— Sinceramente te admiro. Eres una persona valiente, fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo eres delicada y frágil. Tal vez me haya enamorado de ti, pues eso es lo que siento. He entendido el amor que le das a tus Pokémon y el amor que ellos te devuelven a ti. Tú peleas con el corazón, con el alma. Eres un enigma hermoso y complejo, pues sabes perfectamente que aunque piensas fervientemente que estás preparada para cualquier situación que se te presente, interiormente sientes un dejo de inseguridad puro e inocente—caminó hasta Touko y la tomó por el rostro— Te admiro por tu capacidad de crecer y entender el mundo que te rodea, de entender el corazón de tus amigos, aunque no puedas escuchas sus voces como yo. Te admiro porque eres simple, pero a la vez compleja. Eres alguien que vale la pena conocer. Touko, acepta mis sentimientos, y me haré cargo de las consecuencias. ¿Me dejas darte otra vista del mundo?—se acercó a su rostro hasta que ambas narices chocaron— Déjame ser quien te enseñe el verdadero corazón de los Pokémon. Déjame guiarte hacia la armonía.

Fue entonces cuando N la besó.  
Con ambas manos en su rostro, él avanzó sobre su boca, besándola suavemente. Tokuo le devolvió el beso, ¿Debía resistirse o dejarse llevar por él? En ese momento, su corazón le ganó a su mente. Abrazó a N por los hombros y lo acercó más hacia ella, para afianzarse en aquél beso que poco a poco, se volvía más intenso.  
Ambos permanecieron unidos durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Touko rompió el beso. Estaba apenada por la situación, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que aquél beso había sido el remedio suficiente para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido después de la batalla contra los miembros del Equipo Plasma.  
N la guió hacia el borde del mirador, donde se podían apreciar una manada de Cottonee volando y saltando por el bosque. Él la abrazó nuevamente y le invitó a presenciar a los pokémon salvajes.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban del paisaje. Los Cottonee danzaban y se movían graciosamente en el sentido de la casi imperceptible brisa de la madrugada. Se podía sentir la paz del bosque, los sonidos propios de los pokémon que lo habitaban y el suave murmuro del viento.  
—Son hermosos—susurró Touko.  
—Puedo sentir su armonía. Escucho sus corazones y percibo su paz y alegría—N se aferró más a Touko— ¿No sientes que los cottonee son uno de los pokémon que más se entregan al amor? Si lo piensas, en esta estación, hay un día especial en el cual todos los Cottonee se reúnen en un valle especial, en el cual ellos escogen una pareja a la cual le son fieles por el resto de su vida. ¿No es este, un acto de amor puro?—sacudió su cabeza lentamente— Quisiera que los humanos aprendiesen más sobre las enseñanzas que nos dan los pokémon. Si los humanos supieran aprovechar los consejos que ellos nos dan tan solo con sus acciones, el mundo sería más pacífico, ¿no crees? Ya no habría necesidad de robar o de pelear, pues viviríamos en el orden y la paz equilibrada del mundo pokémon. Los pokémon son seres inocentes, puros, que rara vez encuentran conflictos entre sí, ¿Por qué los humanos no podemos ser iguales? Tal vez si el mundo juzgara menos, o bloqueara sus ansias de poder con amor, todos viviríamos mejor—negó enérgicamente— Basta de palabreríos. Touko, no has dicho mucho, dime de qué es lo que siente tu corazón en estos momentos.  
—Yo…—comenzó Touko, frunciendo el ceño—yo me he enamorado de ti—se sonrojó fuertemente y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de N—Pero no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa. Entiendo cuánto has cambiado y lo inexperta que soy comparada contigo, pero no puedo permitir que mi corazón se entrometa con mi objetivo. Le prometí a la profesora Juniper que completaría mi Pokédex para ella. Yo soy alguien fuerte, no puedo estar atada a alguien que cuestiona constantemente la realidad—hizo una pausa—Pero yo…yo entiendo tus sentimientos, y te correspondo. Yo también te admiro, admiro a aquella persona que es capaz de creer fuertemente en sus ideales, aunque aceptando también a aquellos que no piensan como él. Admiro a aquél que entiende los corazones de los Pokémon y entrega su vida solamente para hacer que ellos sean felices, para buscar su felicidad. Permíteme aprender de ti, N, quiero saber cómo haces para ser tan libre y único. Pero también quiero ser la mejor entrenadora Pokémon, ¡quiero que el mundo me vea como alguien fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse hasta al peligro más extremo! Dejé mi casa y a mis amigos para encontrar mi equilibrio, para serle fiel a mi promesa hacia la profesora Juniper, viajé y conocí diferentes regiones, desde Teselia hasta Kanto, todo para encontrarme a mí misma, para completarme a mí como a mi pokédex ¡Quiero volverme a enfrentar a la Liga Pokémon! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! Y eso también debes entenderlo.  
—Aquél día, cuando luché contigo comprendí que para que el mundo pueda gozar de auténtica riqueza, es preciso estar dispuesto a aceptar ideas distintas. ¡Esa es la fórmula para cambiar el mundo! Aceptar ideas distintas, ¡y entiendo las tuyas! Pero Touko—hizo una pausa, ella se volvió a sonrojar—No llenes tu ser de inseguridad. Si no quieres cambiar el mundo junto a mí, al menos permíteme cambiar mi mundo contigo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Touko se liberó de los brazos de N y tomó su pokébola en la mano. La miró por unos segundos y acto seguido, liberó al debilitado Serperior. El pokémon con pocas fuerzas se movió lentamente hacia ella, rodeándola con su cuerpo. Ella acarició su cabeza y le dio un abrazo.  
— ¿No me trajiste para cuidar a mi Pokémon?—preguntó ella mientras repartía caricias por la cabeza de Serperior.

N sonrió. Rápidamente se colocó junto a Serperior para comenzar a revisarlo. Examinó cuidadosamente su cuerpo y miró directamente a sus ojos. El pokémon se acercó amistosamente hacia él y le expresó cariño a través de una caricia. El muchacho le devolvió la caricia.  
Sacó de un bolsillo una baya de color azul oscuro y se la otorgó a Serperior. Alegre, el pokémon la comió con gusto, y cuando ya no quedaba más de esta, le agradeció la ayuda a N con otra caricia.

4

N volvió tomó la mano de Touko y la siguió dirigiendo por el bosque.  
Las ramas caídas crujían debajo de sus pies, los ruidos propios de la naturaleza invadían el ambiente mientras la claridad de la luna y las estrellas formaban una escena única y maravillosa: El medioambiente en todo su esplendor.  
¿Cuán antiguo será ese bosque? ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que sus árboles y su semblante inerte y pacífico estaban allí, como eternos vigilantes de viajeros y pokémon? Las inmensas copas que impedían que la luz llegase en su totalidad, pero lograba que en los pequeños huecos que dejaban las hojas, rayos de luz se escaparan y llegaran a tierra firme. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta belleza junta? ¿Será acaso que ese planeta era el único que gozaba de tanta riqueza y variedad? Las incógnitas sobre la belleza natural son muchas, pero aun así, aunque nadie sabe cómo es que llegaron, allí se encuentran. Expectantes, magníficas.  
Ellos seguían allí, cruzando los paisajes nocturnos, yendo hacia algún lugar, tal vez sin un punto fijo. Pero allí se encontraba él, seguro de sí mismo y seguro de cada paso que daba. Cada pisada representaba un latido de su corazón, y cada latido lo representaba a él.  
De pronto, se detuvo.  
Frente a ellos se encontraba una cabaña precaria, parecía tan solo una pila de troncos apilados, pero el dejo rústico y las enredaderas que trepaban pos los troncos le daban un aspecto adormilado y pacífico. N abrió la añeja puerta y ambos entraron en la oscura cabaña.  
—Este lugar—susurró N—Sin lujos, sin presiones. Es tan solo una pequeña cabaña alejada del mundo urbano, ¿Esto podría ser un ejemplo sobre la humildad y libertad de los Pokémon? Ellos no necesitan vivir en lugares concurridos para ser felices, ¿O me equivoco?—meneó la cabeza negativamente—No, no me equivoco. Lugares como este son los que me recuerdan que se puede vivir más con menos, ¿entiendes? ¿Para qué quieres tener tantos bienes materiales cuando puedes vivir rodeado del amor que te otorgan tus amigos? ¡Escucha, Touko, la voz de la naturaleza!—abrió las ventanas y estiró sus brazos fuera de ellas— ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando la oyes? ¿Qué es lo que te dice? ¡Anda, escucha, siente! ¡Este lugar está rodeado de belleza, la belleza que solo la humildad puede otorgar!—hizo una pausa—Pero no todo el mundo puede llegar a entenderme. Para mí, lugares como éste me recuerdan que no importa lo triste que estés, ni lo exhausto, pues tan solo con un respiro de este aire natural y una caricia a la áspera madera, te das cuenta que con poco, tu corazón tiene más. ¡Quiero que el mundo lo entienda, quiero cambiarlo!—miró directamente a Touko con aire pensativo—Pero tú no piensas como yo, ¿en qué difieres de mis pensamientos?

Touko miró a los ojos al muchacho, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.  
—Está bien, está bien—dijo N—No importa, aún hay mucho tiempo para cambiar el mundo, ahora lo importante es armar mi mundo contigo—Se acercó a ella y la abrazó—En eso sí estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto? Vamos, muéstrame tu fortaleza.

Touko dudó unos segundos, pero fue la desesperación lo que la llevó a actuar así.  
Tomó a N por los brazos y lo empujó contra una de las paredes de madera. El cuerpo del muchacho chocó estrepitosamente contra la pared, la cual se estremeció con el golpe. Tomó a N por el rostro y lo besó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Algo dentro de ella decía que sus acciones estaban erradas, que estaba actuando impulsivamente y eso tendría malas consecuencias, pero por otro lado… ¿N quería que le mostrara su fortaleza? ¡Pues él ahora tendría toda su fuerza sobre él! Aunque tal vez no como él pensaba.  
Las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a bajar desde el rostro del muchacho hasta su pecho, en donde quitó la camisa luego, su camiseta negra. Luego siguió bajando hacia el broche de sus pantalones. N tan solo se dejó llevar por las manos de Touko, las cuales manejaban completamente la situación.  
Desabrochó torpemente la hebilla y los intentó bajar de un tirón. Acto seguido, sus manos volvieron a subir hasta el pecho del muchacho, el cual acarició y recorrió con sus inquietas manos.  
N la abrazó más contra él y, repentinamente, la empujó hasta hacerla caer al suelo, donde ambos siguieron besándose apasionadamente. Touko quitó completamente los pantalones de éste, para luego quitarle los zapatos en unos pocos segundos.  
Pero después de un largo rato repartiendo caricias y besos apasionados, N llevó las riendas de la situación y quitó cada prenda del cuerpo de Touko hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos.  
— ¿Esto es lo que querías?—preguntó Touko mientras acariciaba el cabello de N, el cual se encontraba sobre ella.  
El joven no respondió. Simplemente sonrió y dejó que ella volviese a besarlo apasionadamente.

Touko volvió a empujar a N para poder sentarse en su regazo. Lo miró dudosa por algunos segundos, pero luego, el mismo sentimiento desesperado la volvió a consumir. Era el dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo sabor de haber amado a aquél muchacho durante tanto tiempo, y la euforia y el placer de poder tenerlo con ella en esos momentos: Estaba descargando sus deseos de él.  
—No sabía que tenías tu propio Seviper—dijo la muchacha entre risas, aunque algo apenada.

N se sonrojó.  
"¡Se sonrojó!" pensó Touko, bastante sorprendida. Nunca había visto a N sonrojarse.  
Sin perder tiempo, la muchacha tomó el p**e del muchacho entre sus manos y lo frotó fuertemente con sus manos, hasta el momento en el cual ella se aburrió de escuchar los débiles gemidos de N y decidió que era hora de que él la hiciera gozar a ella.  
Él la miró apenado durante unos segundos, hasta que entendió las intenciones de la joven. Él la tomó por la cintura y la penetró. Las mejillas de Touko se tornaron de un color rojo fuerte, y no pudo evitar soltar algunos gemidos de placer mientras N se movía dentro suyo.

5

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente. Será por el hecho de que habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando y caminando por el bosque, aunque también habían gastado tiempo en las actividades amorosas que habían compartido hacía tan solo unas horas.  
Touko despertó con imágenes mentales de lo sucedido. Estaba algo apenada y arrepentida, pero por otro lado, sabía que si tuviese la oportunidad de retroceder en el tiempo, lo hubiera vuelto a hacer.  
N aún dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Su cabello se había enredado y ahora estaba cubriendo parte de su inmaculado y bello rostro. Hasta dormido, él respiraba paz y armonía.  
La muchacha dio un respingo cuando N abrió los ojos. Ella estaba observándolo, y seguramente él se había percatado de ello, pues ahora la miraba con una sonrisa plena.  
—Nunca he probado de tan cerca a lo que le llaman "obscenidad"—dijo N, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto fijo en el techo—Pero ¿sabes? Todo es parte de la vida. Uno nace con una verdad, con un ideal, pero al mismo tiempo, ese ideal no se puede realizar si no estás acompañado por amor. ¡Pero de todos los tipos! Hasta ahora, yo solo conocía el amor fraternal y fiel que te otorgan los Pokémon, ¡Pero no estaba del todo completo!, ¡Me faltaba descubrir cómo era el amor de una mujer!—Se sentó— Dicen que los sueños se cumplen. No estoy seguro de que lo ocurrido fuese sido uno de mis sueños, pero sí se está cumpliendo uno de mis anhelos más recientes y fervientes…Tu amor—negó suavemente con la cabeza—Sé que puede sonar estúpido, pero yo recuerdo lo que te dije aquél día en la torre Douraco. —Hizo una pausa—Te dije que todos los sueños se volvían realidad, ¡con esperanza! Los tuyos y los míos, ¡Siempre llega el momento en la vida en el cual los ideales se cumplen! Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando se realizan? ¿Qué se hace cuando tu sueño se cumple?—Suspiró—Siempre habrá otra meta por alcanzar, otro reto por aceptar, ¡Otro sueño por cumplir! Yo ya he cumplido uno de los míos, ¡pero no significa que sea el único! ¿Qué dices, Touko? ¡Aún quiero cambiar al mundo! Y sé que algún día lo lograré. Tal vez solo, tal vez acompañado…no lo sé, pero quiero que tú estés en mi futuro, ¿sabes? ¡Acompáñame, por favor, en mi camino!

Continuará…


End file.
